Thermal imaging devices, or thermal cameras, are known in the art and are useful for capturing and visualizing temperature differences in an environment within the field of view of the camera. Not long ago, quality thermal cameras were expensive and their use was generally confined to military, manufacturing, and scientific applications. However, quality, affordable, consumer-grade thermal cameras are now becoming more readily available, including thermal cameras that output live thermal video in real time. With that trend, thermal cameras are becoming ever more available to independent inventors, hobbyists, and artists, greatly expanding their potential uses and applications.